Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile upper body structure, and more particularly to an automobile upper body structure of an open top type. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a full open type automobile upper body structure wherein the roof panel and the rear windshield can be removed and/or fully retracted.
Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, an open top type automobile includes a foldable hood which normally covers the top and rear sections when extended for bad weather operations but can be folded rearward to completely open the top and rear sections of the upper body structure for operations in fine weather. It has however been experienced in this type of body structure that it is difficult to maintain the weather tight properties throughout the life of the automobile since the seals between the hood and the front windshield and/or the side windows one apt to be broken. Another inconvenience in this type of automobile body is that the hood has tendency of producing wind noises in high speed operation.
Another type of open top automobile body is the one which includes a rigid roof panel removably attached to the body between the front and rear windshield. This type of body structure is considered as being free from the problems as pointed above in connection with the body structure having a rearwardly foldable hood. It should however be noted that this type is disadvantageous in that the rear windshield panel remains even when the rigid roof panel is removed.
In the British Pat. No. 2086316, there is disclosed an open top automobile body structure including a hoop member of an inverted U-shape having a pair of leg portions swingably attached to the rear body portion at the opposite sides thereof. A foldable rear hood section is provided between the hoop member and the rear body portion to provide a rear windshield section when the hoop member is in the erected position. A rigid roof panel is provided so as to be mounted to extend between the front windshield structure and the hoop member to cover the top of the passenger compartment. The rigid roof panel is removable and the roof hoop member can be swung rearward from the erected position to the retracted position folding the rear hood section. The body structure as disclosed by the British patent eliminates the problems of the open top automobile body structure having a rearwardly foldable hood because it has a rigid roof structure. Further, it also eliminates the problem of the conventional open top body having a rigid roof panel because the rear windshield section can be retracted.
It should however be noted that the open top body structure as proposed by the British patent is still inconvenient to use. In fact, it is required at first to remove the roof panel and carry it to a storing site. Then, the hoop member must be swung rearward to the retracted position. It should further be noted that, when it is desired to carry the removed roof panel on the automobile, it must be stored in the trunk space so that it occupies a substantial part of the trunk space.